darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Troopers
Imperial Troopers were NPCs, troopers piloting the armored tanks shaped like camels that invaded Hoth. They would all be killed by Luke. The Enemy Let Slip On his hoverplane, Luke fired at the nearest "camel" (actually an armored tank). Luke's shot bounced off the armored tank. Luke noted the hoverplanes came equipped with harpoons for hunting glacier worms. R2 asked how that was going to help. Luke admitted he didn't know, he was just making it up as he went along. At that moment, a tank fired at his hoverplane. Luke tried to dodge, but the hoverplane sustained major damage in the rear compartment. Luke asked Dak if he was okay, but Dak had slumped forward, unconscious. The Rebel Troopers kept firing at the tanks, only for all their shots to keep bouncing off. In one of the tanks, General Veers contacted Vader to complain how silly he felt riding a giant attack camel. Vader asked if it was working. Veers admitted that it was. Vader told him Vader would be landing Vader's troops. Luke contacted Princess to warn that the Imperials would be landing troops soon. Princess asked if he was sure since they hadn't picked up any landers yet. Luke replied that he just had a feeling. Luke fired a harpoon at one of the tanks, hitting it in its legs. Wedge radioed in from another hoverplane to compliment his shooting, but said he didn't think Luke could tow it very far. 3PO suggested he fly around the tank's legs to trip it with his harpoon wire. Luke did so and the tank tripped and fell. R2 ordered the Rebel Troopers to capture that camel. Ledick Firest was happy to obey this order, because then they could use it against the others. The Imperial Troopers in the fallen tank tried to get it back up again. They pressed a button labeled "Rise triumphantly" only to discover that it just opened the sunroof. Luke fired into the open sunroof, causing the entire tank to explode, much to R2's distress. One of the camels fired at Luke's hoverplane. Luke tried to dodge, but he was hit and the blast hit the engines and caused the hoverplane to crash right in the path of the camel. Luke wanted to pull Dak to safety, but it was a struggle just to get out of his own safety harness. Luke made it out. He still tried to get Dak out, who moaned, indicating he was still alive, but the camel continued bearing down on them. Luke lost his grip of Dak and fell headlong into the snow. Luke insisted he could still save him. The camel's huge foot landed on the hoverplane with Dak still inside, crushing it. Luke amended that to maybe. Luke was so enraged at Dak's death he chased after the camel that crushed him. Luke easily caught up to the slow moving tank and was directly under it. He fired his grappling hook at its underbelly and winched his way up to it. He sliced it open with his laser sword, tossed a grenade into it, and dropped to the ground. The camel exploded. In his camel, General Veers was starting to feel great about the impending Imperial victory. He noted the puny Rebels fleeing from the might of the Empire. He noted that one of those Rebels was so stupid, he was running in the wrong direction, straight towards them! He ordered the sunroof opened so he could bathe in the majesty of their supremacy. One of the Troopers with him noted that it was -40 outside. He told the Trooper to bring him a scarf. Han, 3PO, and Princess were running through a corridor, trying to make their way to the Falcon. Princess contacted Luke on the radio and told him to get to the Falcon as fast as he could. Luke replied not while these camels were still standing. The others could hear over the radio Luke taunting the remaining camels, Luke slicing them with his laser sword, and a couple of loud kabooms. Princess asked him if he was alright. Luke replied that he killed them all. R2 yelled, "NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"